Mavis's Plan
by Sable1212
Summary: Mavis makes a strange request from Makarov involving Natsu. Short Mavis x Natsu fluff. Might continue periodically if reviews are good.
1. Part I

"This is speech"

'_These are thoughts'_

* * *

It all started when Natsu just had to get into his usual argument with Gray. "Stripping pansy!", "hotheaded nuisance!", and around it went. Lucy and Happy watched with bored expressions, Erza was out on a quest, and the rest of the guild appeared gone as well. Other than Juvia, still swooning over Gray and cheering him on, the other members were all either away on jobs, or just hanging around quietly. Wakaba and Macao were talking, Nab standing at the board, Mira behind the bar…but it was just too…_normal_…without the bulk of their members.

"Natsu, come here! There's something important we need to discuss", yelled Makarov from the bar. "What is it Gramps? I'm busy here!" yelled Natsu, throwing a left hook before jumping back.

"Just come here already Natsu, it's an…an extremely important job I have for you." With many raised eyebrows, Natsu followed the Master into his office, in an excited frenzy to prove himself. Shutting the door behind them, Makarov motioned for him to take a seat.

"So what is it Gramps, do I need to go save a town from a huge monster? Or a new dark guild is in town and need to be taught a lesson! Or…"

"BE QUIET" shouted Makarov, "and let me speak! You see…the First needs a companion to escort her around Magnolia."

"But isn't she a spirit? What does she need protection from?" asked Natsu, a confused frown on his face. Makarov mentally facepalmed. Why, of all times, does Natsu have to say something intelligent now? "Look, don't question it. And you weren't my first choice, either; Gildartz is still out traveling, Erza and Laxus are busy, and Mira has her bar job. Protecting the First is imperative, so…"

"Oh please Third!" Mavis moaned, floating through the wall with a pouty face, "**I** **specifically picked him!** You insisted I choose a strong mage, and why would I want to go spend the day with a pervert, someone extremely serious, or your obnoxious grandson, **who told you he was leaving so I couldn't pick him!**"

As Makarov sweated profusely at her remarks, he couldn't help but be in a state of confusion and wonder._ 'Mavis wants Natsu to accompany her while she looks around to see how Magnolia has changed? Why him, of all the other sensible and responsible mages in this guild? She picks the one person most likely to screw up such a simple request!'_ "I just want Natsu to remember not to destroy anything".

Natsu sweatdropped at the honest comment. "I promise not to use magic unless I have to!", his look changing to a wide grin in milliseconds. Mavis's eyes continued to bore into Makarov, somewhat unnerving him. _'Hurry up Third, it's time we left already. Or am I going to be forced to employ more direct measures?'_

"Fine, fine!" Makarov began hastily. "Just be careful!" _'And don't mess this up Natsu. I have no idea what she's planning, but if you make her angry, her wrath will be scarier than Erza and Mira when they found my magazines!'_

* * *

The pair traveled along, Mavis taking in all the new buildings and shops.

"This place is just about the most boring in the city First! Don't you want to go see me fight or something?" Natsu didn't notice the smirk Mavis was trying to hide. "When I said I wanted to see more of how Magnolia changed, I was being serious Natsu. And don't call me First please." As they made their way through the food markets (Mavis floating next to him, still invisible to everyone outside of Fairy Tail), the smell of fish reminded Natsu that Happy was with Charle at the moment. The Exceed had made up his mind to spend more time with her, although the rest of the guild realized it was a lot closer to just following her everywhere.

"So Natsu, how is your search for Igneel coming?" Mavis asked, trying to see if he had any clues of the truth. With a downcast face, he relayed the same words he had started to repeat every time someone asked; "All the leads have always been false rumors. No change since".

_'Sorry, but I had to check. Not even a fragment though.' _"Come this way" she spoke with a smile, wandering to a more reclusive part of Magnolia, towards the docks.

"Fi– um, Miss Mavis, what are those wings coming from your head?" She giggled in a cute fashion. "Mavis, not Miss Mavis. These were a gift from a very close friend of mine, many years ago. Do you like them?" He simply nodded. _'If only you knew, you would laugh at your own questions Natsu.'_

The ocean came into view. Few people were out around this area, other than sailors on maintenance work or travelers. "There's nothing over here besides the ships and houses."

They came to grassy flat with a slight overlook on the scene. Mavis turned to him, her demeanor more relaxed. "But the view is beautiful. It brings a peaceful feeling, a sense of tranquility. Don't tell me all you ever think of is fighting?" She swore there was the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks. "No, but not much else matters, right? Protecting your nakama, defending who needs help, it all comes down to who can pull through and win the fight" _'Of course, fighting to survive and solve your problems is as instinctual as it gets. What else would a blank slate learn from a dragon?' _"Sometimes. But not always. I believe a better word, however, would be compassion". The slightly mysterious answer brought silence, which was, for one, surprisingly blissful, the other, warmly reminiscent.

"WHAT? There is absolutely no way Flame Brain is on a date with the first master of Fairy Tail!" Gray roared. "She's a spirit. And this is Natsu we're talking about; you're seriously trying to tell us he made a move on a **spirit, the very first master of the number one guild in Fiore, a little girl!?**" Gildartz couldn't suppress his laughter. "Natsu finally manned up, just admit it! What a great present to make me proud on my return". Disbelief followed every sound from his mouth. "Okay you are all probably right, I'm just letting you know what I saw, I'm sure there's really a good reason for it. They were just sitting together by the docks, staring into the distance. Silent. And content. Not even remotely romantic." Makarov struggled to contain his mirth, observing dozens of gaping mouths, wide eyes, and a fainting Mira. He knew it was all in jest (this _was _Natsu, he reasoned), but at least the First's confusing request had brought some amusement.

A quarter mile away, a certain mage was doing a vast amount of thinking compared to normal. '_A day without training or a good fight and I'm not even disappointed? Too bad it went so quick though, I could have sworn it was still bright when we left the shops area'_.

Almost on cue to the discussion in the guild, the members in question entered several minutes later. Mira squealed, while Gray went about insulting him. How else was he to get the idea that Natsu had a successful date before him? "Took you long enough squinty eyed punk, did you get lost in the town you live in or what?" Sparks shot off and the two were head to head already.

Mavis smirked from her new position across the room as she observed Natsu and the ice mage resume their fighting. He might not remember how things were decades and decades ago, but he certainly made her feel the same. '_I'll just keep spending more time with him…until he can remember what we once had'_. Makarov looked over, concerned at the now gentle, content smile on her face. What sort of weird scheme would she plan next? _'At least she's happy'_, a slight smile forming on his lips as well.

* * *

Notes;

So, I noticed a distinct lack of NatsuxMavis stories, and decided to write a little oneshot on it. The pairing might be a bit weird/unusual, but I think it would be possible in canon considering Zeref appears to know Natsu, and his age was suggested to be very old in the fighting festival arc, with Fried's runes. Who's to say he didn't know Mavis as well, and his memories are just all jumbled? Also, I have a suspicion she knows a whole bunch more than she's telling. The wonders of fanfiction :) Many thanks to Kuroyagi for inspiring me to make this, with his amazing stories!

Please let me know if it was a decent oneshot or how to improve it, and thanks for reading.


	2. Part II

Only phrase with _'this quotation'_ are thoughts. Anything else in italics are flashbacks.

* * *

"Lucy, lets go on a mission!" the rambunctious fire mage screamed into her ears. "For the fiftieth time Natsu, Levy and I planned today to discuss our favorite books! Go ask someone else". Natsu looked down in disappointment, then around the guild. Who else could he ask? Gray? No, not a million years. Icehead's mocking tone already played inside his head. _'What, you need help with a quest? I guess all that heat finally melted both your brain and muscles for good'_. Quivering in rage, Natsu was almost tempted to just go start a fight, but decided against it. After all, Erza was already in a really bad mood this morning (why, he had no idea!).

Mavis giggled from across the room. _'He's still so easy to read.'_ Floating up to the table they were situated at, she decided this was a perfect opportunity. "Excuse me Natsu, but you haven't asked everyone here, have you?"

"…" Levy and Lucy gave each other smirks, wondering how long it would take him. "…But Gramps would never come on a mission with me, he's always busy with master stuff!". When Mavis realized he was being serious, she gave a sweet look and said "I didn't mean him. Would you like to go on a mission together?" Noticing his raised eyebrows, she added "You don't actually need a partner to help with the fighting, right? You just need some company." "Alright" he agreed with a grin, "it'll be a blast!".

As he walked towards Mira and the request board, muttering something about bandits, she contemplated the past (and how things should have been), as she often did nowadays.

_(Flashback)_

_ "How much farther to the rendezvous point?" asked Natsu. "Be patient boy, Master told us we couldn't attack until absolutely everyone gathered anyway" answered a tall and bulky, serious looking man. "You don't want to disappoint her, right?"_

_ "Of course not Boris, I'm just anxious to get this battle over with and return. Besides, I'd rather she be disappointed than injured"._

_ Mavis turned around from the front of their troupe, examining the mages gathered behind her. There were only 14 of them, but she chose the strongest available. "Do not worry, we will win. Zeref has sent some of his strongest to Crocus, but the allies we are meeting are also powerful. Have faith in yourselves."_

_Everyone nodded to her, but she noticed Natsu's eyes retain their resolve. 'Your concern is appreciated, but could you be anymore obvious?' she wondered. 'Some of the others are already catching on to us.'_

_ After a half hour of walking in silence, a man suddenly appeared sprinting down the road. "Identify yourself!" yelled Boris, taking up a stance in the front of the group. _

_ "Nector Hodge, from Midnight Raiders!" he panted. "You're Fairy Tail right?" A few nods. "They ambushed our meeting spot! Please, help us! Zeref must have sent hundreds of his demons!" Mavis broke into a sprint, the other members following her lead. Natsu ignored the foreboding feeling of despair which settled itself into the pit of his stomach._

* * *

"Is this the place?" asked Natsu. They had left Crocus, where the mayor had hired their help, hours ago. Mavis looked towards the cave, situated in the dense hills they had trudged (or floated) through for hours. "Presumably. The request did state the bandits had taken shelter somewhere in the surrounding hills. This is the only good spot we've found so far."

"Alright, then let's go!", and he surged forward. She just smiled. What was there to be worried about? She was positive he could handle anything in there, judging by the extremely weak magic power she felt inside.

…And was rightly proven so when men came out seconds later screaming about a fiery monster. "And don't come back here unless you want another beating you thieving bastards!" Natsu yelled after them, flames lacing his body.

Mavis chuckled lightly. _'Now this is more familiar.'_ "We spend four hours trekking this area and you beat them that quickly?"

"Sorry but they really didn't put up much of a fight!" he answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Apparently not. Time to return already it seems." For the journey back, Mavis mulled thoughts around in her head. _'I had hoped Natsu might remember something near Crocus, but it seems not. He leaves me no choice but to visit that place then'_

As they arrived back to Crocus and collected their payment, Mavis made her mind up. "Natsu, let's explore the town for a bit!"

"Uh, okay." _'She sure is weird sometimes.'_

They walked through the market, then the housing districts. Natsu noticed Mavis seemed to walk with a purpose. _'Does she know where she's going?'_

Rounding a corner, Mavis paused. Natsu would have bumped into her had she not been a spirit. "What is it?" he asked. She turned to him, a small frown visible. "You should recall this place. Think hard, Natsu, please remember something." Confusion emerged on his face. "Wh..what are you talking about?" "It's time for you to fully understand", and with that she placed a hand on his head and closed her eyes. "Delve deep, and remember." Before he could protest, a flood of images cascaded through his mind. Sounds, even smells played around and around, not appearing in any order or form. He tried to focus in on something, but failed. And as quick as it started, it slowed to a comprehensible flow.

_'Is…is this a memory?'_

_Blasts of black magic plunged through people as they ran through the streets. Demons sprinted through alleys, a horde of chaos. A monster in the center of the town square, released its roar, stood on its hind legs, giving the look of an enraged feral beast. A gust of wind spliced some cuts and knocked it down, and a mage appeared to the left. _

_ 'That man…I recognize him!' realized Natsu._

_ Shouting to some people behind him, he hollered "Natsu, protect Mavis and get out of here!". 'Huh, me?' The memory continued, much to his horror. 'What the hell is this?' Mavis came running into view, casting something bright at the swarm of demons. "Everyone, stand firm!"_

_ 'WATCH OUT!' he frantically screamed, but what could he do? This was but a memory._

_ As the beast previously limp on the ground sprang from its position, a pillar of flame flew through its abdomen. Mavis flinched as her companion, drenched in blood, appeared beside her. "Natsu, get her out of here NOW!" Boris yelled, casting more wind magic._

_As the memory evolved, it became clear that the Fairy Tail mages were not doing well. Already three of them were visibly dead, spread across a plaza. The other guilds had lost most of their mages earlier in the fray as well. "We need to leave", Natsu found himself urgently speaking, staring into her eyes. His tired demeanor surprised her though– how long had they already been fighting? "One of our allies' scouts detected Deliora and another host approaching rap…" Surprise flickered as he was tossed through a nearby building like a ragdoll._

_ 'I…I'm here? What am I doing here? This is so long ago'._

_ "Full retreat!" Mavis's voice echoed across the town, with a bright barrage of white sparks sent to the skies. With a quick of blast of light from her hand, aimed at the beast's head, it hit the earth hard. She rushed to the crumbling building where Natsu lay defeated inside. "He has to be alright" she mumbled, approaching the entrance-way. A demon rounded a corner and charged her, but was quickly emerged in her magic. _

_ Before she could turn, another demon rushed from behind. And another from the front, where its companion lay. Another from above. More from all sides. The last thing she heard was her name being called, presumably from Boris or another friend. 'This is how it ends, Natsu?' was her last thought before the black void surrounded her._

Natsu was trembling. He opened his eyes to find Mavis staring at him, the most minuscule smile displayed on her face, but with sad eyes. More memories had gathered in his mind, playing out their scenarios. Scenes in the guild, a few missions, even Fairy Tail's founding. But he just couldn't get that image out of his head. "I'm…so sorry. I…you…" he stuttered, tears flowing freely, head down.

"It's quite alright. Now you're back though." He glanced up, astounded to see a genuine smile now being worn. "I would have helped you the second you entered Tenroujima, but your mind wouldn't have recovered without the right circumstances."

"Is that why you've kept accompanying me?" he wondered.

"Yes. I had hoped being around me would bring your memories back slowly, but you needed a bigger push. I assumed correctly that this place would work."

"But how did I survive?"

"I'm not sure. But Zeref must have thought you dead, or his minions would have searched instead of advancing towards East Fiore."

The smile plastered on her face remained, as she examined him ponder. "Don't worry about it. What happened back then is over. And now we're together again." How could he resist returning her giddy grin when he too now remembered what they once had, and what they would now keep. _'We might not know all the answers, but that's alright.' _At the moment, they were just two mages returning to their guild with fond cheerfulness and warm hearts. _'Thank you, Mavis'._

* * *

Notes;

I decided I wanted to write another chapter to this. If I feel like it, I might add another of their return to the guild with more humor, but next weekend, and only if I have time. Now it's back to calculus and other work :(

Again, please review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.


End file.
